1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to signal analyzing systems and methods, particularly to a system and method for analyzing a signal displaying a non-monotonic transition.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal measuring devices with graphical interfaces, such as electrocardiographs, spectroanalyzers, oscillographs, etc., are widely used in signal measuring. FIG. 4 illustrates one embodiment of a jagged waveform curve displaying non-monotonic transitions. The jagged waveform curve illustrates a gradual ascending curve until reaching a top point, and a descending curve until reaching a bottom point before ascending again from the bottom point. The top point and the bottom point, regarded as peak points on the jagged waveform, are important characteristics for signal measuring. Therefore, it is necessary to identify the peak points precisely. However, present identification of peak points on a non-monotonic waveform curve is done manually, which inevitably result in error.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for analyzing non-monotonic transition of signals with a high precision.